Maserati
by ItsReyCobain
Summary: Il se souvenait avoir dansé avec ce mec. Nott, apparemment. Il se souvenait qu'il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien. Et surtout, il se rappelait de tout ce qu'il avait ressenti. Ça lui foutait les boules. Parce que c'était un mec.
Tout d'abord, comme promis, un énorme merci/câlin/big-up pour Piitchoun qui est là depuis bien avant le début de cette fic et qui est toujours là d'ailleurs, prête à tout moment à prendre le pouvoir sur le monde. Si je t'avais en face de moi, tu recevrais un énorme câlin cliché dégoulinant d'amour, mais bon pour l'instant tu devras te contenter de ce petit hommage qui, je l'espère, te plaira. Grâce à toi, cette fic a un titre et existe et est terminée et ressemble à quelque chose et... Tout est grâce à toi quoi, carrément! Ah et, j'ai failli oublier, un énorme clin d'œil à Tara Skeeter, cette héroïne qui aurait pu vivre tant de beaux moments (et qui les vivra peut-être!). La besta de tous les OC de tout l'Univers.
Un énorme merci à Alice, aussi, évidemment. Pour tout ton temps dépensé à la correction dont cette fic avait grandement besoin. Tu l'auras, cette première année!  
Bonne lecture!  
Les petites notes/explications/blabla inutile (ou presque), c'est en fin de page ;)

 **P.S: Cette fiction s'écoute aussi, j'espère que la playlist vous plaira!**

* * *

 _The Weeknd- The Hills_

/

 _The Neighbourhood- Sweather Weather_

/

 _Nirvana- Heart Shaped Box_

/

 _Son Lux- Easy_

/

 _Radiohead – Idioteque_

/

 _Lykke Li- Possibility_

/

 _Miss Kenichi- Who are you_

* * *

 **Maserati**

Il s'observa dans la glace. Le miroir lui renvoyait son image, et il avait l'impression, une nouvelle fois, de ne pas se reconnaître. Ces yeux bruns, ces cheveux courts, cette mâchoire carrée. Rien ne lui semblait familier. Le sentiment d'avoir en face de lui un parfait étranger lui faisait perdre pied.  
« On y va, Zabini. »  
La voix de Draco l'avait fait revenir sur terre. Ajustant sa veste de soirée noire d'encre, il jeta un dernier regard à son reflet et quitta la pièce.

* * *

La soirée était semblable aux autres. Draco était parti il ne savait où, en compagnie d'une ou deux mannequins que le gérant de la boîte avait engagées, l'alcool coulait à flot, la musique était trop forte et Blaise s'ennuyait ferme.

L'éclairage bleuté que donnaient les néons à la pièce lui faisait mal au crâne. Les couleurs se mélangeaient devant ses yeux dans un tourbillon infernal. L'esprit embrumé par l'alcool, il ne sentait presque pas les mains de la jeune brune qui se collaient contre son torse. Ça ne lui faisait absolument aucun effet. Il avait envie de lui dire d'arrêter, mais il était incapable de parler.  
L'alliance des basses assourdissantes et de trop nombreux cocktails présents dans son estomac l'empêcherait sûrement de tenir plus de dix minutes sur la piste de danse, pourtant c'était exactement là où il avait décidé de se diriger. Il était trop oppressé dans le carré VIP, et maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, ce sentiment allait certainement s'empirer sur la piste de danse.  
Mais il s'en foutait.

The Weeknd lui perçait littéralement les tympans. Devenir sourd n'était pas si désagréable, finalement. Le chanteur avait une voix d'or et le métis n'entendait pas tellement l'affreux sentiment de surdité caractéristique des après soirées, que l'on ressentait à force d'avoir la voix de chanteurs médiocres hurlant à cinq centimètres de sa boîte crânienne. Sa tête tournait, encore et encore. Il commença à danser, ou plutôt à effectuer des mouvements vagues s'apparentant à une forme de danse. Il ne pouvait distinguer que des formes, à côté de lui. Tout était flou. Il n'avait pourtant absolument rien pris. Le monde tournait au ralenti.  
Il se sentait mal. Puis euphorique.  
Il avait envie de gerber.  
Cette soirée était top, pensait-il pendant une seconde. Complètement foutue, pensait-il la seconde suivante. Pourquoi était-il ici? Comment, putain, avait-il pu encore une fois céder à Draco alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il allait s'ennuyer à mourir ? Il nageait en plein délire, noyé dans l'alcool et la musique.  
On renversa un verre de bière sur une fille par loin de lui. The Weeknd entonnait le refrain.  
Il voyait la piste de danse en bleu et rouge. Il pensa au nombre d'heure qu'il réussirait à passer encore debout.  
Une ? Deux ? Trois au maximum.  
Et puis, il s'en foutait.  
Où était le bar déjà ?

Ce fut au milieu de ce foutoir mental qu'il le vit.  
Des cheveux bruns indomptés, un t-shirt bleu foncé, des yeux verts profonds.  
Blaise perdit pied, encore une fois.  
C'était sa spécialité, ces derniers temps. Ne plus contrôler ses sentiments, son esprit, sa conscience…  
Il détestait ça.

Il se sentit avancer tant bien que mal dans cette foule, des jeunes tous aussi déchirés les uns que les autres. Les yeux verts ne cessaient de le fixer sans bouger. Et lui alignait un pas devant l'autre. Un pur miracle. Il se sentait capable de vaciller à tout moment pour finir inconscient sur le sol, piétiné par ces danseurs pathétiques. Mais, étrangement, il réussit à maintenir son équilibre. Jusqu'à se retrouver devant "l'autre". A quelques infimes centimètres. Blaise mourrait de chaud. Il tremblait.  
Il était un peu plus petit. Mince sans l'être trop. Il avait le plus beau visage que Blaise ait jamais vu. Et il était certain que ce n'était pas la drogue ou l'alcool qui lui jouaient des tours. Ce mec était apparu en plein milieu de la piste, juste devant Blaise, et semblait avoir pour seul but de lui faire perdre la tête.  
Une bonne claque.  
Blaise était maintenant parfaitement éveillé. Trop, sûrement.  
Le changement d'état était trop brutal. Et il ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière.  
Il était en train de craquer. Son souffle était erratique, son corps tremblait. Il n'avait plus conscience des personnes autour de lui mais juste de ces yeux, verts, hypnotiques.  
Il faisait tellement chaud.

Et il n'avait aucune foutue idée de ce qu'il se passait.

* * *

Son fil d'actualité défilait sous ses yeux sans qu'il ne le regarde vraiment. Les enceintes Wifi diffusaient The Neighbourood dans la chambre tandis que Draco lui parlait de la soirée de la veille.

« …et du coup je ne me souviens de plus rien. Alors Flint m'a raconté le gros de la soirée. D'ailleurs, il m'a dit qu'il t'avait vu avec Théodore Nott. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne venait plus. »

Blaise arrêta d'appuyer sur la flèche du bas de son ordinateur. Il se mordit la joue. Il savait que s'il s'était passé un truc bizarre, la veille. Il se souvenait avoir dansé avec ce mec. Nott, apparemment. Il se souvenait qu'il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien. Et surtout, il se rappelait de tout ce qu'il avait ressenti. Ça lui foutait les boules.  
Parce que c'était un mec.  
Et Blaise était presque certain que c'était pas habituel, chez lui. Que ce genre de sentiments, c'était ce qu'on ressentait devant une fille.  
Alors qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui?  
Il tapa les huit lettres du prénom dans la barre de recherche Facebook, et cliqua sur la première proposition, fébrile.  
Son souffle s'arrêta.  
Il le regardait droit dans les yeux. Même à travers un écran ce regard le portait complètement ailleurs.  
Blaise secoua la tête. Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à la dernière nuit. L'alcool lui avait fait ressentir des trucs pas nets, c'était tout.  
Mais, dans ce cas, pourquoi ressentait-il toujours la même chose maintenant ?  
Il alluma en vitesse une cigarette. Toujours sur le profil Facebook de Théo, il n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire.  
Et quelques secondes plus tard, sans réellement s'en rendre compte, il avait envoyé l'invitation. Il rabattit l'écran directement après. Regretta son geste. Mais ne ralluma pas l'ordinateur. Il tira sur sa cigarette.  
Blaise se sentait parfaitement pathétique.  
Il fallait qu'il arrête d'y penser, à cette putain de soirée. Pour essayer de retrouver le contrôle de ses émotions, et sauver ce qu'il restait à sauver.  
Cependant, tout au fond de lui, il savait bien que c'était trop tard.

* * *

 _ **Théodore Nott et** **Blaise Zabini** sont désormais amis._

* * *

Un verre de gin en main, il observait les lumières de Londres dans la nuit par la baie vitrée. Quelques temps auparavant, il avait pensé à s'en aller. En Amérique, peut-être. Le Canada l'avait toujours tenté. Quitter l'Angleterre, quitter cet univers doré dans lequel il se perdait. Etre un inconnu dans une nouvelle ville. Tout recommencer. C'était beau, d'y penser. Carrément cliché, mais beau.  
Sauf qu'il n'avait pas le courage pour le faire. La bravoure n'était franchement pas sa spécialité. Lui, il trouvait des échappatoires aux idées foireuses, il réfléchissait aux nombreuses mauvaises conséquences avant d'agir et il était trop calme pour oser tout lâcher d'un coup.  
Il se détestait, parfois.

Il but une gorgée du liquide transparent. Draco l'avait amené dans cette soirée et il ne savait même pas pourquoi, comme d'habitude. Le blond était conscient qu'il était presque allergique à ces dîners, où l'on rassemblait l'élite londonienne des gosses friqués. Passer sa soirée à esquiver l'hypocrisie de tout le monde ne le tentait pas. Il ne jouait pas comme Draco.  
On pensait souvent qu'ils étaient pareils, lorsqu'on ne les connaissait pas bien, sauf que c'était totalement faux. Draco était un maître dans l'art d'ouvrir sa gueule alors que Blaise parlait rarement. Le métis détestait passer ses soirées en boîte alors que le blond semblait être né pour faire ça toute sa vie. Le jeune Malfoy ne pensait jamais à sa vie après cette merveilleuse bulle dorée qu'était la jeunesse, alors que Blaise s'intéressait déjà aux offres d'emplois qu'il recevait des grandes entreprises, même si rien de tout ça ne le tentait vraiment. Ils étaient très différents, mais Blaise savait qu'il n'aurait jamais pu trouver un autre ami qui lui correspondait autant.

« Skeeter, je te présente Blaise, mon meilleur ami. Je crois que tu l'as déjà rencontré, Nott. »

Le métis se figea. Draco venait de parler juste derrière-lui. Il se retourna lentement, une boule au ventre.

 _Merde, merde, merde._

Son ami était là, accompagné de Tara Skeeter, une jolie jeune femme brune que Blaise avait déjà vue quelques fois mais à qui il n'avait jamais adressé la parole. Et puis, il était là. Portant un simple t-shirt vert bouteille et un pantalon noir. Une fine et longue chaîne dorée descendait de son coup vers le milieu de son torse. Blaise faillit laisser tomber son verre.

Il n'avait pas prévu de le revoir. L'oublier, c'était ça, son plan. Et voilà que trois jours après seulement, il était une nouvelle fois en face de lui. Draco et Tara n'existaient plus. Juste ces yeux et ce sourire en coin que le brun venait d'afficher. Le monde s'effaçait pour laisser pleine place à Théodore Nott.

C'est lorsqu'il réussit à reprendre son souffle et à détourner le regard que Blaise se rendit compte d'une chose : il était foutu.

* * *

Il ferma les yeux et tira une fois sur sa cigarette. Il inspira la fumée.  
Ça lui fit du bien.  
Mais il n'en oublia pas pour autant la présence de Nott de l'autre côté de la baie vitrée. De toute manière, il était conscient que rien ne pourrait lui faire oublier Théo, désormais. Il avait gravé son empreinte dans la chair de Blaise, malgré lui, et sans espoir de cicatriser. Le sang commençait à en déborder, goutte par goutte, et Blaise n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire pour stopper l'hémorragie.  
Il avait essayé de ne pas le regarder, tout le long de la soirée. D'éviter son regard. De faire semblant de n'en avoir rien à faire de lui. Sauf qu'il n'y était pas arrivé. Il s'était foiré. Complètement.

Quand il était sorti, l'air froid avait eu un effet apaisant éphémère.  
S'il était resté à l'intérieur, il aurait fini par crever de chaud ou devenir fou à lier.  
Il fallait qu'il s'allume une clope en vitesse. Qu'il soit seul, pendant un instant. Alors, il avait précipitamment quitté Flint pour sortir sur la terrasse extérieure de l'immense maison de Pansy.  
A l'extérieur, il pouvait enfin respirer normalement.

Il entendit la baie vitrée s'ouvrir derrière lui et il soupira. Il avait au moins réussi à être seul pendant une petite poignée de minutes. On pouvait admettre que c'était un exploit, considérant le nombre de personne qu'il y avait à cette soirée.

« Je peux avoir du feu ? »

La personne qui venait d'arriver était juste à côté de lui, désormais. Blaise interrompit sa contemplation des immeubles de Londres pour se retourner vers le nouvel arrivant à la voix douce, son briquet en main. Il s'arrêta net.  
Il n'avait pas reconnu la voix de Nott. Lamentable erreur. Il avait été pris au dépourvu et maintenant il était là, comme un con, à le fixer sans savoir que faire. Théo tenait une cigarette entre ses lèvres fines.

« J'ai réussi à piquer une clope, mais j'ai pas encore trouvé de feu. », dit le brun en prenant sa cigarette entre ses doigts.

Blaise n'en revenait pas. Nott lui parlait. Cette réflexion était de loin la plus stupide qu'il ne s'était jamais faite, mais il était véritablement abasourdi. Il enclencha la flamme de son briquet et alluma la cigarette de Théo.

« Tu voles des clopes ? »

Le jeune métis avait réussi à aligner une phrase correctement. Ca relevait du miracle.  
Nott haussa les épaules.

« Tara veut, soi-disant, _prendre soin de ma santé tant qu'il est encore temps_. Elle vérifie tout le temps dans mes affaires si j'ai pas des cigarettes. Alors j'en fauche là où je peux. »

Blaise sourit.

« C'est ta copine ? »

Mais quel demeuré.  
Il aurait encore préféré n'avoir rien à dire, ou plutôt avoir quelque chose d'intelligent à demander. Il fallait qu'il arrête de laisser ses paroles s'échapper de sa bouche sans qu'il ne le veuille.  
Théo observa les lumières de la ville et fronça les sourcils.

« Tara ? Non, jamais. Je crois qu'elle voulait, à un moment. Mais c'est pas mon truc. »

Blaise acquiesça, même s'il n'était pas sûr de comprendre. Il garda les lèvres scellées, cette fois. Un silence s'installa doucement entre eux. Assez vite, il ne restait plus de la cigarette du métis qu'un simple mégot. Cependant, il resta là, en compagnie de Théo. Il n'avait plus du tout envie de l'éviter. Il sentait tout au fond de lui un désir brûlant. Une partie de son corps aurait voulu que cet instant dure toujours.

Quelques minutes après, ce fut au tour de la cigarette de Théo d'être complètement consumée. Ils restèrent là, silencieux. Blaise se sentait incroyablement bien. Il pouvait percevoir le bras du jeune brun lui effleurer l'épaule.

« C'est avec toi que j'ai dansé, il y a trois jours, non ? »

Théo s'était retourné vers Blaise.

« Oui, c'est moi. »

Le brun sourit.

« Enchanté d'avoir fait ta connaissance, Zabini. »

Ce fut au tour de Blaise de se retourner vers lui.

« Moi aussi, Nott. »

Théo se dirigea vers l'intérieur de la maison et ouvrit la baie vitrée. Juste avant qu'il ne rentre, Blaise s'adressa une dernière fois à lui.

« Si tu as besoin d'autre clopes, n'hésite pas à venir me voir. »

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit ça. Il le regrettait déjà.

« Merci. Je n'y manquerai pas. »

Il disparut et Blaise reprit un rythme de respiration normale.

Complètement. Foutu.

* * *

Il l'avait recroisé deux fois après lui avoir passé une cigarette, cette nuit-là. La semaine d'après, il l'avait revu à une fête organisée sur un bateau qui appartenait à un gosse de riche quelconque que Blaise ne connaissait même pas. Ils s'étaient entrevus une ou deux fois. Avaient échangés quelques regards. Et, deux jours plus tôt, c'était à une sortie en boîte qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés. Blaise avait essayé de le rejoindre sur la piste de dance des dizaines de fois, mais il ne l'avait jamais trouvé. Il avait trop bu, il s'était ennuyé et il s'était barré à une heure du matin en compagnie d'une fille dont il n'était même pas capable de donner la couleur de cheveu.

Et, à l'instant, venait de l'apercevoir devant la fontaine du jardin de Draco. La famille Malfoy avait organisé son habituelle réception de début d'année et avait, comme chaque année, invité la presque totalité de la haute société anglaise. Les réceptions comme celle-ci ne dérangeaient pas Blaise outre mesure. Il mangeait trois ou quatre petits-four, souriait à une centaine de personnes, parlait pendant quelques minutes politique avec tel ou tel gérant d'entreprise, s'éclipsait pour fumer et finissait pas prendre sa voiture vers une boîte de nuit, une nouvelle fois. Si il avait de la chance, un invité quelconque abuserait un peu trop du Martini et finirait pas offrir un divertissement autant inattendu que détesté par les hôtes, ou bien Draco trouverait un bon moyen de le sauver d'un ennui toujours prêt à pointer le bout de son nez. Théo avait été invité, bien entendu. Les Nott faisaient partie du groupe très sélect et très particulier de l'entourage proche des Malfoy. Cependant, c'était la première fois que l'on voyait le jeune héritier unique de la famille. Ses parents ne l'évoquaient jamais au détour d'une discussion, et Blaise devait avouer qu'il ne savait même pas qu'ils avaient un fils.  
Adossé contre un pilier blanc du hall, Blaise observait la foule de gens présents. Il y avait Flint accompagné de Goyle, qui se goinfrait de zakouskis, Pucey qui rigolait hypocritement à une des blagues de ce balourd de Thomson, Malfoy qui brillait par son absence, Parkinson qui se servait une énième coupe de champagne, le ministre et Rogue qui parlaient sur la véranda avec…

Il avait croisé son regard. Il était à quelques mètres de Rogue, portant une chemise blanche légèrement déboutonnée et un pantalon noir. La petite analyse de la réception l'avait fait tomber sur lui. Il ne l'avait pas croisé durant les deux heures précédentes, dieu soit loué, mais maintenant il n'avait pas su y échapper.  
Théo soutint le contact visuel et un petit sourire en coin s'installa sur ses lèvres. Lentement, il leva sa main vers son visage et posa son index et son majeur légèrement séparés sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Blaise fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi faisait-il…

Il eut un sourire narquois lorsqu'il comprit. Il fit un léger signe de tête vers Théo et se retourna vers le hall du manoir. Il le traversa, entendit des pas derrière-lui et adapta un rythme de marche normal. Il passa par le salon bondé, traversa un peu plus vite les cuisines, monta un escalier réservé au personnel du manoir et apparut dans des chambres modestes où logeaient quelques fois les membres du personnel. Il entendait toujours les pas derrière-lui, qui venaient maintenant l'escalier. Bientôt, il sut que Théo était là lorsque le bruit s'arrêta derrière-lui. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait quitté le hall, Blaise se retourna. Théo souriait, visiblement amusé. Il se rapprocha de Blaise. Ce-dernier le regarda dans les yeux, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Le métis se retourna encore pour, cette fois, avancer jusqu'au balcon attenant à la pièce. Un panorama modeste composé de quelques arbres s'étalait devant lui. Il l'observa quelques secondes, huma l'air doux de cette saison et se retourna vers le brun. Blaise sortit son paquet de cigarette de sa poche et en prit deux. Pour une fois, et le métis ne savait pas comment, Théo avait du feu sur lui. Blaise lui donna les cigarettes et le brun les alluma en même temps. Il en tendit une à Blaise, prit l'autre entre ses lèvres et, tout en fermant les yeux, il inspira un grand coup. Quelques secondes plus tard, il entrouvrit les lèvres et souffla la fumée.

« Depuis le temps que j'attends cette cigarette, Zabini. »

Le métis eut un sourire franc. Il se retourna pour s'accouder à la rambarde et, quelques secondes après, Théo l'imita. Comme à la soirée passée chez Pansy, ils observèrent silencieusement le panorama qui s'offrait devant eux tout en fumant. Sauf que cette fois, Blaise pouvait encore plus nettement sentir le contact du bras de Théo avec le sien. L'étrange sensation qui lui tenaillait le ventre lorsqu'il le voyait étaient en train de se décupler.

« Pourquoi tu es ici, au juste ? On t'a jamais vu à une réception », dit soudainement Blaise, brisant avec douceur le silence.

Théo haussa les épaules.

« Ma mère a dit que comme je suis de retour, il faut que je me montre. Elle m'a dit que je lui devais au moins ça. »

Blaise tourna la tête vers Théo. Leurs cigarettes étaient presque entièrement consumées, maintenant, et les mégots atterrirent sur la rambarde blanc cassé. Le brun tourna lui aussi sa tête vers Blaise et leurs regards s'accrochèrent.

« Et puis, souffla Théo, j'avais vraiment besoin d'une clope. »

Leurs visages étaient dangereusement proches. Tellement proche que leurs souffles se mêlaient. Blaise, plongé dans les yeux de Théo, perdit pied. Pour de bon. Il n'allait plus savoir faire marche arrière, désormais. Il avait sauté dans l'inconnu, pieds joins.  
Il ne sut pas qui se pencha vers qui, mais quoi qu'il en soit, leurs lèvres ne se retrouvèrent plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Blaise ne tremblait pas.  
Il pouvait presque déjà avoir le goût du baiser sur la bouche, un mélange délicieux de lui et du brun. L'odeur de Théo lui prenait la tête. Ses cheveux le chatouillèrent lorsqu'il se pencha et leurs nez entrèrent en contact un dixième de seconde. Blaise pouvait sentir le souffle du Théo sur lui. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres de se toucher. Il avait sincèrement cru que leurs lèvres allaient se toucher.  
Mais il se recula.

Ce geste lui déchira la poitrine de l'intérieur. Son côté réfléchis avec subitement pris le dessus. Il fit un pas en arrière, trébucha, le souffle court. Il avait quitté Théo des yeux, regardait le sol et la seconde d'après il se mit à courir.  
Il traversa la chambre, l'escalier, les cuisines. Sa poitrine brûlait, il voyait trouble, un affreux bourdonnement lui perçait les tympans.  
Mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Et continua à courir.  
Encore. Toujours plus loin.

* * *

Il était là. Ce putain d'enfoiré de Nott. Il l'avait vu, il y avait à peine une demi-heure, sur la piste de danse, en compagnie de quelques filles. Leurs regards s'étaient croisés. Et Blaise n'avait pas réussi à détacher. C'était Théo qui, au bout de plusieurs secondes, avait détourné la tête.  
Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il pouvait simplement rester dans le carré, continuer à boire, à divaguer, à se ronger les ongles. Ou bien il allait le trouver. Parce qu'il en brûlait d'envie. Parce que la dernière fois, c'était de sa faute, il avait tout fait foirer. Parce qu'il avait besoin de faire une mise au point, de comprendre.  
Il avait besoin de laisser ses hésitations derrière lui.

Il se leva, traversa la masse de danseurs et, comme par enchantement, se retrouva devant lui.  
La scène avait un délicieux goût de déjà-vu.  
Blaise n'avait pas peur d'affronter le regard émeraude de Théodore, cette fois. Pourtant, c'était désormais un mélange brûlant de haine et de dégoût qui défiguraient les si jolis trait du jeune homme. Blaise fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu. Il se pencha vers la nuque du brun. Il le sentit frissonner.

« Suis-moi. »

Comme la dernière fois, il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que Théo le suivrait. D'accord, aujourd'hui c'était assez différent. Mais Blaise espérait que le jeune homme serait assez curieux pour le suivre.

Il traversa la foule de danseurs, passa derrière le bar sans qu'on ne lui pose aucune question, poussa quelques portes et atterrit dans une pièce étroite, remplie de boîtes en cartons. Il entendit la porte se refermer derrière-lui. Il contracta les mâchoires. Et il se rendit compte d'une chose : il avait peur.  
Il se retourna lentement. Les yeux émeraude éclatants de Théo et son regard voilé lui firent l'effet d'une claque.  
Blaise écrasa les deux mètres qui le séparaient de Théo en trois pas. Il vit le brun contracter les mâchoires. Blaise se trouvait désormais à quelques petits centimètres de son visage. Ses yeux étaient hypnotiques et son odeur envoûtante. Le désir personnifié, aux yeux de Blaise.  
Il pencha sa tête doucement.

« Stop. »

Un éclat de surprise passa dans les orbes marron de Blaise. Théo avait parlé d'une fois ferme, assurée, et c'était bien ce qui tordit la poitrine du métis à cet instant.

« Je ne suis pas un jouet. Tu ne m'utilises pas. Et surtout pas seulement lorsque tu as envie. Tu dois être sûr de toi, Zabini. »

Blaise réfléchit pendant une minuscule poignée de secondes.

 _Est-ce-que tu es sûr de toi ?_

Ses lèvres vinrent capturer celles de Théo la seconde suivante.

* * *

 **4 :03**

 _B_ : Réveillé ?

 _T_ : Ça se pourrait

 _B_ : Libre demain ?

 _T_ : Ça dépend. C'est quoi le programme ?

 _B_ : Surprise

 _T_ : Tu penses que j'aime les surprises?

B : Aucune importance. 14h. Devant le bar de Diagon Alley

 _T_ : Je serai là

* * *

Blaise commençait à légèrement stresser. Et c'était totalement ridicule, il s'en rendait bien compte. Il n'était que 14h15. Quinze petites minutes. Ce n'était rien. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être anxieux. Qui sait, Théo avait peut-être décidé de ne pas venir ? Il s'était peut-être rendu compte qu'il n'en avait strictement rien à faire de Blaise, peut-être qu'il avait oublié, peut-être qu'il ne lui avait pas donné la bonne adresse, peut-être que …

« Je suis désolé ! »

Théo arriva subitement aux côtés de Blaise, essoufflé, et posa sa main sur l'épaule du métis en tentant de calmer son souffle. Blaise sentit un poids se soulever de sa poitrine.

« J'ai…raté…mon bus. »

Il se redressa et Blaise haussa un sourcil.

« Ton bus ? »

Il eut un rictus rieur et Théo leva les yeux au ciel.

« J'ai un petit problème niveau argent, tu vois. J'ai dû revendre ma voiture pour me faire du fric. Ne me regarde pas d'une manière méprisante, d'accord ? »

Le métis sourit et leva les deux paumes.

« Promis. »

Théo lui sourit malicieusement et inspira un grand coup. Il avait retrouvé un bon rythme respiratoire et ses joues n'étaient que légèrement rougies. Il ouvrit la fermeture éclair de son sweat bleu marine et tira sur le léger t-shirt noir qu'il portait en dessous.

« Bon », dit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux indisciplinés, « c'est quoi, cette surprise ? »

« Impatient. Et insomniaque. Je vais en apprendre beaucoup des choses sur toi en une seule journée. », lui répondit simplement Blaise en souriant.

« Mystérieux. A mon avis très ponctuel. Et insomniaque aussi. Tu vois, je peux en apprendre aussi, des choses. »

Théo avait un air suffisant sur le visage que Blaise trouvait particulièrement attachant. Le métis se retourna et commença à marcher. Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit les pas précipités de Théo et le brun arriva à sa hauteur.  
Ils marchèrent en silence pendant une dizaine de minutes, et Blaise voyait du coin de l'œil Théo lui lancer quelques regards de temps en temps. Ça l'amusa assez.  
Ils finirent par se retrouver dans un parking et Blaise sortit ses clefs de voiture de la poche de sa veste noire. Ils arrivèrent devant une magnifique Maserati noire, une des seules choses à laquelle Blaise était vraiment attachée. La sensation de liberté lorsqu'il accélérait, c'était ce qu'il aimait le plus.

« Un tour en voiture ? Qui dit que tu ne vas pas me kidnapper et m'enfermer chez toi ? »

Blaise s'arrêta, un sourire aux lèvres. Il se retourna vers Théodore et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

« Si tu as si peur de moi, je te laisse encore libre pour l'instant. Tu devrais en profiter pour partir, avant que je ne te séquestre. Alors ? »

Une lueur d'amusement passa dans les yeux verts du jeune brun. Il se rapprocha de Blaise doucement, la démarche sûre. En moins de deux secondes, il se retrouva à quelques centimètres du métis et ce-dernier frissonna.

« J'ai pas peur. »

* * *

« Tu n'as pas de goût musicaux, en clair. »

Blaise haussa un sourcil.

« Je viens de te dire que… »

« …que tu aimais _quelques chansons par-ci par-là_. Ce n'est pas une réponse. Ça ne m'aide en rien pour savoir ce que tu aimes comme musique. »

Blaise secoua la tête en riant. Installés sur une plateforme en bois qui datait de plusieurs années, ils avaient les pieds dans l'eau de la Tamise et observaient le coucher de soleil qui s'affichait dans le ciel. Il avait emmené Théo dans des recoins de Londres qu'il ne connaissait pas, et le métis avait été assez fier en voyant la lueur de surprise à chaque fois qu'il le faisait entrer dans un nouveau lieu. Il avait appris que Théo était riche d'informations sur n'importe quel sujet de conversation. Blaise le trouvait incroyablement intelligent. Il s'adaptait à tout.

« Heureusement que je suis là pour remédier à ces lacunes. »

« Oh, oui, heureusement. »

Théo le bouscula. Ils étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, leurs bras en contact. Occupés à parler de tout et de rien depuis un peu plus d'une heure, Théo en était arrivé à aborder le sujet musical. Blaise n'avait pas dû rester longtemps pour se rendre compte que la musique était une des passions du brun.  
Le plus jeune sortit son téléphone de la poche de son sweat bleu foncé et pianota quelques secondes dessus.

« Bienvenue au cours de remise en forme musicale. Leçon numéro une…alors…ah ! Je l'ai ! »

Il sa coucha sur le dos. Blaise le regarda en haussant un sourcil. Le jeune brun lui sourit. Le métis vint alors s'allonger à ses côtés, enfilant sa capuche. Une telle proximité avec Théo lui tordait le ventre.

« Première leçon : Nirvana. »

Théo fit démarrer la musique et ils fermèrent tous les deux les yeux. Blaise connaissait cette voix mais la chanson lui était totalement inconnue. A chaque _Hey_ _!Wait !_ que lançait Kurt Cobain, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement à la poitrine.

Théo vint caler sa tête contre celle de Blaise. Ce-dernier ouvrit les yeux. Observa les couleurs douces dans le ciel. Huma l'odeur de l'eau qui se mélangeait à celle de Théo. Se focalisa sur la sensation du corps du brun si près du siens. Il tourna légèrement la tête et se retrouva à quelques centimètres du visage de Théo. Lui avait toujours les yeux fermés, plongé dans la chanson.  
Il embrassa doucement la joue du brun du bout des lèvres. Ensuite, il vint poser son front contre la tempe de Théo. Il ferma les yeux.

 _Hey! Wait!_

 _I've got a new complaint_

 _Forever in debt to your priceless advice_

* * *

Blaise pianota sur son volant du bout des doigts. Il observa la maison familiale Nott. Quelques secondes après s'être garé, il vit Théo sortir. Il était habillé d'un t-shirt AC/DC, d'un pantalon de treillis noir, de sa veste kaki et avait la lanière d'un sac à dos sur l'épaule. De tous les enfants des plus riches familles de Londres, Théo devait être le seul à s'habiller de cette façon. Blaise eut un sourire.

Le brun ouvrit la portière côté passager et s'installa sur le siège. Le métis démarra alors directement. C'était la quatrième fois qu'il emmenait Théo en voiture, et il constata qu'une certaine routine s'installait.

« Je t'ai apporté des trucs. Tu as intérêt à adorer, j'ai passé quatre heures à tous les retrouver. »

Il ouvrit son sac et fouilla dedans tandis que Blaise souriait.

« Bonjour, Théo. J'ai passé une merveilleuse matinée, merci. Et toi ? »

Le brun s'arrêta de fouiller et tourna la tête vers le métis, un sourire d'excuse dessiné sur les lèvres.

« Désolé. »

Blaise secoua la tête en riant.

« Bon, c'est quoi qu'il y a de si extraordinaire dans ce sac ? »

Théo afficha un sourire énorme dévoilant ses dents blanches. Il sortit alors de son sac des dizaines de CD. Blaise haussa un sourcil en voyant les boîtes s'empiler sur le tableau de bord.

« Si après ça tu ne te découvres pas un genre musical, Blaise, j'accepterai d'écouter toutes les nullités qu'on passe à la radio parce que clairement ce sera la fin des temps. »

Le conducteur leva les yeux au ciel. Le brun ouvrit une boîte et inséra le CD dans le lecteur.

« Tu as combien d'heure de musique avec tous ces CDs ? »

Théo réfléchit quelques secondes.

« Hum…je dirais environ… 100 et quelques. »

Blaise eut un sourire en coin.

« Ça en fait, des tours en voiture. »

Il sourit et Théo le regarda, une lueur amusée dans les yeux.

« On pourrait presque dire que tu t'attaches, Zabini. »

Ce-dernier haussa les épaules, amusé.

« Qui sait ? Tout peut arriver. »

* * *

S'il faisait un pas en avant, il était mort.

Blaise n'avait jamais été autant attiré par le vide. Cette sensation lui tenaillait la poitrine, le coupait du reste du monde, l'appelait. Il avait envie de plonger, de sentir le vent contre sa peau dans sa chute, il avait envie de voler.  
Sauf qu'il n'avait pas d'ailes, pas de supers-pouvoirs et qu'il finirait écrasé dix mètres plus bas le corps disloqué en plein milieu de la rue.  
Cette pensée le fit frissonner et il revint sur terre. Il recula d'un pas et descendit de la bordure. Il mit les mains dans les poches de sa veste foncée et secoua légèrement ses épaules. Il tourna le regard vers Nott, toujours sur la bordure, lui.

« Je crois que si tu penses que tu peux voler…que tu en es certain… »

Blaise le vit avancer. S'il posait son pied cinq centimètres plus loin, il était tombait. Doucement, le métis s'approcha du brun.

« Personne ne vole. »

Il s'entendit parler avec une voie tendue. Il était juste derrière Théo, désormais. L'air glacé le frappa de plein fouet. Un klaxon retentit en bas de l'immeuble, mais le métis ne sut pas si c'était à l'attention de Théo, qui devait être bien visible depuis le sol. Son regard était planté sur le dos du jeune homme.  
Théo écarta les bras. Un ange sans ailes. Cette vision s'ancra dans la rétine de Blaise.

Soudain, à cause d'une bourrasque de vent beaucoup plus forte que les autres, son pied franchit les cinq petits centimètres qui représentaient la limite entre sa vie et une mort certaine.  
Blaise eut un quart de seconde de surprise avant que ses réflexes ne prennent le relais sur son esprit. Il se jeta presque sur Théo et enroula ses jambes, qui partaient déjà dans le vide, à l'aide de ses bras. Il le tira en arrière avec toute sa force et ils atterrirent avec violence à terre.  
La respiration de Blaise s'était arrêtée tout le long. Certain désormais qu'il n'y avait plus de danger, il inspira une grande goulée d'air glacial. Il prit quelques secondes pour remettre ses pensées en place et lorgna vers Théo.

« Putain, Théo, tu te rends compte que t'allais tomber ? »

Il comprit qu'il avait été complètement effrayé. Sa voix tremblait.  
Enfoiré de Nott.  
Il n'y avait que lui pour lui faire vivre ça.  
Et il n'y avait toujours que lui pour sourire après être passé à deux doigts d'une mort certaine.

« Pourquoi tu souris comme ça, Théo ? »

Le jeune brun ne tourna pas le regard vers lui mais se contenta se garder son sourire et son regard perdu. Au bout de quelques secondes, il pointa le ciel du doigt.

« Tu aimes les étoiles ? »

Blaise fronça les sourcils. Théo était loin. Très loin, apparemment.

Il soupira et posa sa tête sur le sol. Il leva ses yeux vers le ciel et colla sa tête contre le brun.

« Comme tout le monde. C'est joli à regarder. »

« Elles sont mortes. Pourquoi l'être humain doit-il s'extasier devant des choses qui sont mortes et de surcroît inaccessibles ? Au fond de nous, on est tous un peu détraqué. »

Blaise ne comprenait absolument plus rien, mais son esprit se détendit tout de même avec les paroles de Théo. Il aimait l'entendre parler. Débattre avec soi-même de l'être humain. Le voir réfléchir à toute vitesse. Jouer les philosophes. Ça lui allait bien.

« Tu sais ce que je ressens lorsque je regarde les étoiles, Blaise ? »

Ce-dernier frissonna et vint trouver la main de Théo. Il caressa du pouce la paume du brun qui serra ses doigts à ceux de Blaise.

« Non. »

Il souffla. Théo se rapprocha un peu plus de lui et il entendit son cœur battre. Blaise ancra son regard dans l'immensité du ciel et observa les petits points scintillant s'éparpiller partout. Le ciel prenait une autre teinte, avec Théo. La nuit semblait plus vaste, plus vivante. Plus réelle.

« Quand je regarde les étoiles, je vole. »

Théo venait de lui tirer dessus. Deux balles dans la poitrine. La détonation résonna à ses oreilles. Blaise sentit son sang s'écouler le long de son torse, se déverser en flaques invisibles sur le sol. Son cœur commençait à s'échapper de sa cage thoracique et s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose l'organe allait finir piétiné sur le béton. Blaise laissa couler. Se vida de son sang. S'accrocha aux lèvres de Théo.

L'amour, c'était une des choses qu'il était certain de ne jamais comprendre.

* * *

« J'ai eu des problèmes de drogues. C'est pour ça que j'ai plus de fric. J'y suis enfoncé jusqu'au cou. »

Blaise planta ses yeux bruns dans ceux de Théo.

« Je me contrôle pas quand je sus furieux. Je tape. Je vois rouge. Je suis même pas incapable de me contrôler. »

« Je suis anti social. »

« Je sors avec un garçon. »

Théo esquissa un sourire.

« Tout le monde a des problèmes, pas vrai ? »

Blaise l'embrassa avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

« Tout le monde. »

* * *

« Où est-ce-qu'on est ? »

Théo observa les alentours. L'usine abandonnée qu'il distinguait plus devant, la route déserte, les arbres prenant de plus en plus de place.

« L'usine Gringotts. Elle est abandonnée depuis une dizaine d'année. Je viens ici parfois, quand j'ai rien d'autre à faire. »

Blaise accéléra doucement. Un mur de béton se dessina bientôt devant eux. Le métis eut un sourire en coin.

« Tu fais quoi, Blaise ? »

Théo commençait à s'inquiéter. Le conducteur le voyait s'agiter sur son siège.

« Tu as confiance en moi ? », demanda le métis.

Théo tourna la tête vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

« Blaise qu'est-ce-que tu… »

« Tu as confiance en moi ? »

Le brun se tut, réfléchit quelques secondes et se repositionna sur son siège. Il planta son regard devant lui.

« Bien-sûr que oui. »

Alors Blaise continua de rouler. La Maserati ne fut bientôt plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres du mur de l'ancienne usine. La distance diminuait. Le métis pouvait presque entendre le cœur de Théo taper à mille à l'heure dans sa poitrine. Ils furent à moins de vingt pas quand le brun ferma les yeux, retint son souffle et que soudainement Blaise fit demi-tour.

Il s'arrêta après avoir fait quelques mètres, un énorme sourire sur le visage. La montée d'adrénaline qu'il recevait restait toujours la même lorsqu'il venait faire un tour en voiture à cet endroit. Il tourna la tête vers Théo, accroché au siège en cuir.

« Il fallait me le dire, que tu voulais me tuer, Blaise. Il y a des moyens plus simples. »

Le conducteur rigola.

« Tu m'en veux ? Je ne croyais pas te faire si peur. »

Théo tourna son regard émeraude vers lui et haussa un sourcil, tous ses esprits retrouvés.

« Moi ? Peur ? En rêve, Zabini. Recommence, vas-y, je suis prêt. »

Blaise haussa un sourcil, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres. Le brun le regarda d'un air suffisant avant de reporter son attention devant lui. Toujours amusé, le métis redémarra.

* * *

Blaise regarda la pluie tomber derrière les vitres de la cuisine. Il tapa du pied en rythme avec la chanson que diffusaient les enceintes wifi du salon. Un léger tintement retentit et il se dirigea vers son micro-onde pour en ressortir des nouilles réchauffées. Il s'arma d'une fourchette, ouvrit son plat et commença à engloutir les nouilles par paquet, sans se soucier de leur température brûlante. Il se dirigea vers son canapé, balançant la tête et s'affala sur les cousins. Il posa ses pieds sur la table base en verre et s'empara de la télécommande de l'énorme écran plasma accroché au mur.

« A nous deux. »

Il appuya sur quelques boutons et l'écran devint s'alluma. Blaise s'apprêta à plonger dans l'univers d'un nouvel épisode lorsqu'on sonna à la porte. Il ferma les yeux en soupirant, déposa ses nouilles sur la table basse et se dirigea jusqu'à son entrée. Il ouvrit la porte, déjà près à chasser l'inconnu à coup de répliques cinglantes lorsqu'il fit assaillit par une tornade brune. Théo se jeta sur lui, enroula ses bras autours de sa nuque et l'embrassa. Blaise fut surpris avant de répondre au baiser, amusé. Il ferma la porte d'un coup de pied. Théo était trempé mais il s'en fichait. Il approfondit le baiser et passa ses mains sous le t-shirt de Théo dans un mouvement compulsif. Sa peau était gelée. Le brun se rapprocha de lui, colla son torse au sien et frissonna.  
Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, Théo affichait une mine mi satisfaite mi désolée.

« Je passais par ici et j'avais envie de… je sais pas trop. Donc, voilà. Alors je…salut. »

Il fit demi-tour et Blaise haussa un sourcil. Il attrapa le poignet du brun et le retint. Il l'attira contre lui et passa ses bras derrière son dos.

« Salut ? C'est tout ce dont j'ai droit après ça ? », demanda-t-il en souriant.

« Je voulais pas te déranger. »

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel.

« N'importe quoi. Des nouilles, ça te va ? »

Théo afficha un grand sourire.

* * *

 _Easy, easy_

 _Pull out your heart_

 _To make the being alone_

 _Easy, easy_

Théo était accoudé à la rambarde du balcon et observait le jardin lorsque Blaise vint enrouler ses bras autour de lui. Il posa en premier temps sa tête sur son épaule avant de venir déposer quelques baisers successifs dans sa nuque. Le brun ferma les yeux.

« Tu as une très belle chambre, Zabini. », murmura-t-il.

Blaise passa ses mains pour la deuxième fois de la journée sous le t-shirt du jeune Nott. Il caressa le ventre du brun, monta et descendit ses mains. Théo laissa tomber sa tête un peu plus en arrière, offrant plus de parcelles de peau aux baisers de Blaise. Ce-dernier sentit son souffle s'accélérer. Il savait que s'ils continuaient ainsi, il allait perdre le contrôle de ses mouvements.

 _Easy, easy_

 _You break the bridle_

 _To make losing control_

Les chansons que choisissaient Théo avaient toujours cette inexplicable habitude de correspondre parfaitement au moment vécu.

Théo se retourna et captura les lèvres de Blaise dans un baiser passionné. Les mains du métis parcouraient son dos tandis que le jeune brun plaçait les siennes derrière la tête de Blaise. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Théo vint à son tour déposer des baisers furtifs dans le cou de Blaise. Ce-dernier commençait complètement à perdre les pédales. Le torse du plus jeune était beaucoup trop collé au sien et son odeur beaucoup trop présente dans l'air pour qu'il garde ses pensées claires.

« Théo… »

Le jeune homme s'arrêta et Blaise recula légèrement, touchant le lit de ses jambes. Théo comprenait très bien ce que voulait dire le métis.

Si tu continues, je vais craquer.

Il planta ses pupilles émeraude dans celle de Blaise. Il avança légèrement, se retrouva presque aussi proche de lui que précédemment. Et alors, il retira son t-shirt. Le semblant de résistance de Blaise s'évanouit dans l'air et lorsque Théo vint placer ses mains sous son t-shirt il le laissa simplement faire.  
Se retrouvant tous les deux torses nus, le métis stoppa miraculeusement Théo dans ses mouvements en prenant ses bras entre ses mains. Le brun leva les yeux vers lui. D'un simple regard une nouvelle fois, Blaise lui dit tous ce qu'il pensait.

 _Tu es sûr ?_

Théo eut un sourire en coin et vint embrasser Blaise du bout des lèvres.

Théo était toujours sûr.

* * *

La pièce était presque complètement plongée dans le noir. Cependant, les volets ouverts laissaient passer la lumière crue de la lune. Le métis voyait comme en plein jour. Cette atmosphère lui plaisait.  
Il se mordit les lèvres. Un rayon de lumière illuminait le dos de Théo, ses cheveux, son corps. Blaise leva la tête, ferma les yeux.

 _Putain_

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux allongés côte à côté, la respiration saccadée. Blaise sentait son corps encore électrifié. Il pouvait presque percevoir le léger tremblement de ses lèvres. La chaleur moite de leurs corps imbibait peu à peu le drap. Blaise attrapa la couverture au pied du lit et la ramena sur eux. Théo le regardait faire, une étincelle dans les yeux.  
La couette blanche les recouvrait jusqu'à la moitié du torse. Blaise se tourna vers le brun et le regarda dans les yeux. Doucement, il approcha sa main près du jeune homme.

Il effleura la peau pâle de Théo et vint glisser ses doigts jusqu'à son dos. Il pressa légèrement, ainsi leurs corps se rapprochèrent et le métis put sentir le souffle court de Théo sur son torse. Le brun était intrigué. Baise le voyait dans ses yeux.

« Je suis pas censé rester, Zabini. »

La voix douce de Théo venait de troubler le silence qui s'était installé dès qu'ils s'étaient allongés. Aucun des deux n'en fut dérangé.

« Quelqu'un t'attend ? »

Blaise avait parlé posément, tout en remontant sa main le long du bras de Théo. Il sentit des frissons parcourir la peau à nu.

« Non. »

Théo avait soufflé la réponse.

C'était vrai qu'ils avaient convenus que Théo ne resterait pas. Qu'il y avait trop de risque que ça se sache, trop de risques que quelqu'un débarque à l'improviste.

Mais, à cet instant, Blaise pensait franchement que c'était des conneries.

« Est-ce-que je t'ai demandé de partir ? »

Cette fois, la main du jeune homme était arrivée au niveau du cou du jeune brun. Blaise savait que c'était gagné. C'était son point faible, à Théo. Il approcha lentement sa bouche et, sans s'en rendre compte, Théo leva la tête afin d'offrir plus de chaire à Blaise. Ce-dernier parcouru la peau de léger baiser successif.

« Non. »

La voix de Théo n'était plus qu'un murmure. Il avait répondu difficilement, comme si parler à cet instant relevait d'une extrême adresse.  
Blaise quitta le cou du brun pour replanter ses yeux marron dans ceux émeraude.

« Est-ce-que tu veux partir ? »

Lentement, Blaise se rapprocha encore plus du visage de Théo. Il eut peur. Pendant deux secondes. C'était incroyable de voir le nombre de théories farfelues qu'un homme qui a peur peut s'inventer en deux secondes.

« Non. »

S'il n'avait pas été aussi près du visage du brun, Blaise n'aurait pas entendu sa réponse. Ferme. Déterminée. Il sentit son cœur se chauffer. La cicatrise laissée par les balles était refermée et ancrée dans la poitrine de Blaise en lui laissant une réconfortante chaleur dans le cœur. Doucement, ses lèvres vinrent rencontrer celles de Théo dans un baiser. Tout en l'embrassant, le jeune Nott vint poser ses mains sur les joues brûlantes de Blaise.  
Ils se séparèrent au bout de quelques secondes. Blaise enroula ses bras autours du torse de Théo et approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille du jeune brun.

« Alors reste. »

* * *

Il avait trop bu.

C'était indéniable. Mais, pour sa défense, une soirée d'anniversaire ne l'avait jamais autant ennuyé. Il s'en foutait, des 22 ans d'Astoria, il s'en foutait aussi du groupe apparemment très connu qui jouait en ce moment même, et il s'en foutait complètement de paraître content d'être là, puisque ce n'était vraiment pas le cas. Pour tenir le coup le long de la soirée, il s'était inlassablement répété qu'il irait dire à Draco une fois pour toute que ces soirées l'emmerdaient. Réellement. Qu'il fallait arrêter de le prendre pour un con. Blaise ne voulait pas être ici. Pas avec tous ces gens. Il voulait être dehors. Respirer. Il voulait sentir Théo à ses côtés, une bonne musique dans les oreilles.

« …non, mais ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il y a des rumeurs à son sujet. »

Le métis écoutait d'une oreille discrète les paroles futiles sortant de la bouche de Pansy. Bien malgré lui, il se formait toujours un petit groupe composé systématiquement des mêmes personnes, ou presque, et il ne savait comment il finissait par en faire partie. Ce soir, il avait eu l'extrême chance de se retrouver en compagnie de Pansy, Draco, Daphné, Pucey, Flint, et Diggory.

« Des rumeurs ? Genre ? », demanda Pucey à Pansy avant de boire une gorgée de cet alcool étrange de couleur violette.

« Et bah qu'il doit un paquet d'argent…à un mec qui vend de la drogue, un truc dans le genre… » répondit la blonde comme si elle racontait une sorte d'histoire d'horreur que l'on ressortait autour d'un feu de camp.

« Nott ? Dans la drogue ? Non, j'y crois pas une seconde, Parkinson. Super cliché. Il est un peu bizarre, mais c'est pas un camé. »

Blaise se retourna vers Draco. Le métis fut d'un seul coup plongé en plein dans la conversation.

« Hum… c'est Bulstrode qui me l'a dit, alors c'est peut-être pas totalement vrai. Mais par contre, je sais autre chose… »

Pansy les regarda tous un par un avec un regard qui disait « regardez-moi, je connais les secret de tout le monde, vous voulez les savoir? » et Blaise détestait ça. Il sentait que quelque chose allait mal tourner. Qu'ils venaient de tous poser le pied sur une laque glissante qui les emmènerait loin des papotages mièvres habituels, et que ça allait mal se finir.

« Et bien, Parkinson, accouche. J'ai pas toute la soirée, j'ai une tonne d'alcool de couleurs différentes à tester. », lança Diggory.

Pansy prit un air suffisant et un léger sourire en coin et amorça le début de la fin pour Blaise.

« Nott est une pédale. »

Pucey s'étouffa avec sa boisson, Daphné ouvrit la bouche en formant un « o » parfait, Draco ne trahit rien du tout, Diggory haussa un sourcil et Blaise vit rouge.

« Quoi ?! »

Daphné avait toujours le mot intelligent à sortir, dans n'importe quelle situation. Flint commença à rire.

« Attend, on parle bien du même Nott ? Le freak qui, il y a deux secondes, devait de l'argent à un mafieux ? »

Il repartit dans son fou-rire et Pansy prit la mouche.

« C'est vrai ! Et puis quoi, ça te fais marrer ? C'est ton problème. Je ne me suis jamais changée avec lui dans les vestiaires, moi. »

Blaise n'avait jamais su que Pansy était homophobe. Mais c'était logique. Putain, ça coulait de sens. Pansy était supérieure à tout le monde, après tout. Et ceux qui n'étaient pas comme elle ne méritait même pas une once de respect. Il le savait bien.

« Oh, merde, t'as raison. C'est dégoutant. »

Blaise regarda Flint.

 _Rouge, rouge, rouge_

« Il était cool pourtant, Nott. J'arrive pas à croire qu'il suce des queues. Ça me dégoûte. Tu te rends compte, Zabini ? On était avec lui, dans l'équipe de foot. »

Pucey. Cet enfoiré de riche à deux balles. Blaise ancra ses prunelles dans les siennes.

« Ferme-la. »  
Cela devait être la première fois qu'il avait ouvert la bouche pour parler, cette soirée. Ça lui fit un drôle d'effet. Il avait la voix rocailleuse, rauque, sè çante.

« Quoi ? Attend, tu trouves ça normal ? »

Blaise fit un pas en avant. Pucey était juste face à lui, dans le cercle que formait leur petit groupe sélect.

« Je t'ai dit de la fermer. »

Pucey haussa un sourcil. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté autour d'eux.

« Tu le défends? Allez, mec, arrête, je sais que tu penses comme moi. »

 _Rouge, rouge, rouge_

Il s'avançait toujours, encore plus menaçant. Pucey commença à s'inquiéter. Ça se voyait dans ses yeux. Blaise sentit cette rage intarissable et familière qui commença à monter. Son poing le démangeait. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que Pucey ravale ses paroles. Qu'il se taise. Qu'il ne parle plus jamais.

« Oh, mais attend. Peut-être que toi aussi, t'es une pédale. Tu l'es, Zabini ? Moi qui pensais que t'étais quelqu'un de bien. »

 _Rouge_

La suite ne fut que chaos total. Blaise frappa. Frappa encore. Pucey finit à terre et Blais continuait de frapper. Au visage. Il voulait lui faire mal. Lui faire regretter ce qu'il avait dit.

Voilà comment il était arrivé dehors, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les mains ensanglantées, les lèvres également, avec ses côtes qui lui faisaient un mal de chien et un affreux mal de crâne qui commençait à s'imprégner de plus en plus. Il entendait Draco l'appeler en fond. Mais il continuait à voir rouge. Il était furieux.  
Il était arrivé dans sa voiture dieu-sait-comment. Il avait mis son lecteur CD en route. Avait fermé les yeux. Et lorsqu'il les avait rouvert, le monde lui avait d'un seul coup semblé fade et sans couleur.

* * *

Sa tête allait imploser. Ses pensées se mélangeaient dans un chaos mental douloureux. Il trébucha, ses genoux vinrent rencontrer le carrelage du salon et une douleur fulgurante se fit sentir dans ses jambes. Il posa ses mains sur son crâne, serra, serra encore plus. Il voulait arrêter de penser.

 _Arrête de penser, arrête de penser, arrête de penser._

Il poussa un cri entre rage et douleur et serra les dents. Il se releva en titubant et vint s'appuyer sur le plan de travail. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains, écrasant presque ses yeux de ses doigts.

 _I'll laugh until my head comes off_

 _I'll swallow till I burst, until I burst_

Thom Yorke lui chantait dans l'oreille. Lui répétait les paroles sans cesse. Lui broyant la poitrine. Lui lançant ses mots comme des poignards. Ça n'avait plus aucun sens. Il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever l'air de la tête. Il aimait cette chanson mais, à l'instant, il aurait tout donné pour qu'elle disparaisse. Elle continuait, en boucle.  
Pourtant, il avait arrêté la musique depuis longtemps.

Il essaya de se calmer. Il tourna le robinet et aspergea son visage d'eau. Il passa ses phalanges rougies sous l'eau froide et ressentit une vague de bien-être. Tremblant, il s'empara de son téléphone et passa en revue ses maigres contacts.  
Il porta le combiné à son oreille. Il entendit une tonalité. Deux. Trois. Il allait raccrocher.

« _Zabini, tu sais qu'il est quatre heure trente du mat', pas vrai ?_ »

« Théo… »

C'était presque une supplication. Une demande d'aide dissimulée. Quatre lettres venaient de refléter à la perfection toute la douleur intérieure de Blaise. Théo l'avait entendue. Théo avait compris. Théo comprenait était resté quelques secondes muet. Assimilait le choc. Se préparait mentalement.

« _J'arrive dans 15 minutes. D'accord ? Je pars maintenant._ »

Blaise se ressaisit doucement.

« Non. Bouge pas. Je viens te chercher. »

Le métis sentit l'hésitation du brun même sans le voir.

« _D'accord. Je serai prêt._ »

* * *

Il avait retrouvé ses esprits. Il pensait. Il avait roulé vite, comme d'habitude. Sauf que cette fois, il n'avait mis aucune musique. Il avait laissé toutes ses réflexions s'évanouir dans les abysses de son esprit. Deux mains sur le volant, le regard fixé droit devant lui, il coupa le moteur. Il savait bien que Théo avait dû attendre en jetant des coups d'œil par la fenêtre toutes les deux secondes. Théo faisait toujours ça.

Un peu moins d'une minute après s'être garé devant la grande maison familiale Nott, la portière côté passager s'ouvrit. Théo s'installa sans bruit. Ne dit rien. S'attacha et regarda devant lui.

Alors Blaise démarra.

Il savait bien que cela gênait Théo de ne pas avoir de musique. Théo vivait constamment avec un air en tête. Du rock, généralement. Du classique, aussi. Du RnB, du métal, du jazz, de la pop certaines fois. Blaise ne connaissait personne avec une telle culture musicale. Un jour, Théo lui avait dit qu'il détestait que l'on place les amateurs de musique dans une case. Qu'il n'y avait jamais des fans de rock qui n'aimaient que le rock. Que ceux qui écoutaient de la musique classique n'avaient pas forcément 50 piges et ne possédaient pas toujours un doctorat en lettres.

« Tu peux mettre de la musique. »

Il avait parlé sans détourner le regard de la route. Théo tourna la tête vers lui. Il resta fixé sur le visage au teint sombre de Blaise pendant quelques secondes avant de sortir son téléphone. Il se connecta à la voiture et, quelques secondes après, le silence pesant fit place à la voix Lykke Li.

« Tu t'es battu. »

Entendre la voix de Théo lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc.

« Pucey », répondit-il simplement.

Les lumières de Londres défilaient derrière les vitres. Blaise accéléra sans avoir où la route allait les mener.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il parlait trop. »

Théo ne releva pas. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais s'arrêta. Il laissa Lykke Li continuer à chanter et il ferma les yeux en appuyant sa tête contre le siège.

« Désolé. »

Théo rouvrit les yeux et fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi ? »

Blaise haussa les épaules.

« Pour te faire sortir de chez toi à 4 heure du mat'. »

Théo rigola.

« C'est moi qui te remercie plutôt. »

Après un quart d'heure durant lequel les chansons défilèrent et Théo sommeilla, la voiture s'immobilisa finalement. Blaise tourna pour la première fois la tête vers le brun. Il était vêtu d'un jeans délavé troué aux genoux, d'un t-shirt Nirvana et d'une veste kaki. Ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens possibles. Le regard du métis s'attarda sur ses lèvres fines, sur ses joues, sur ses paupières closes.

Comment avait-il pu croire un instant qu'il arriverait à ne pas tomber amoureux de Théodore Nott ?

Le brun ouvrit les yeux et planta ses pupilles émeraude dans celle sombre de Blaise. Le conducteur se penchait vers lui. Les lèvres de Théo n'appelaient que les siennes. Blaise sentit son cœur battre à toute vitesse. Dans les yeux de Théo, il oublia tout.  
Leurs lèvres se scellèrent dans un mélange magnifique de chaud et de froid. La cicatrice de Blaise se rouvrit. Cette sensation lui avait manqué.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient dehors, s'enfonçant dans la végétation d'une forêt qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Théo marchait devant, balançant sa tête au rythme d'une chanson que lui seul pouvait entendre, dans ses pensées. Blaise l'observait. Il huma l'odeur grisante des feuilles mouillées, des bois, cette odeur si particulière qu'il aimait tant. Il écoutait le son de leurs pas étouffé par l'amas de feuilles, les quelques animaux qui vivaient dans les parages, le vent qui sifflait. La Lune projetait ses filaments de couleur blanche sur le chemin et les guidait en avant. Blaise inspira à plein poumon. Ses côtes lui firent tellement mal qu'il se plia presque en deux. Il s'arrêta.

Théo avait continué à avancer de quelques mètres avant de se rendre compte que Blaise ne le suivait plus. Il tourna la tête et fit demi-tour en voyant le métis les bras autours du torse. Il s'approcha lentement de lui pendant que Blaise sifflait entre ses dents. Ça lui faisait un mal de chien.

Le brun détacha les bras de Blaise et plaça ses propres mains sur le t-shirt du métis. Ce-dernier soupira en fermant les yeux, profitant de ce toucher rassurant. Il prit soudainement Théo dans ses bras. Il passa ses mains sur son dos, emplit ses poumons de son odeur naturelle, garda la sensation de son torse contre le sien à jamais encrée dans son corps.

Il approcha les lèvres de l'oreille du brun.

« Je crois que je t'aime, Théo. »

Il sentit sa poitrine se serrer. Il venait de se couper une veine. Il retrouva l'étrange sensation du sang s'écoulant sur sa peau. Il s'abandonnait à Théo. Il lui donnait tout ce qu'il était encore capable de donner. Son esprit s'échappa de son maintien, s'envola dans la nuit. Il restait debout grâce aux battements de cœur de Théo.

« Je pense que moi aussi, Blaise. »

Et, comme à chaque fois, les paroles de Théo pansaient toutes ses plaies.

* * *

 _Who are you, who are you, who are you?_

Blaise ferma les yeux. Il sentit le vent s'infiltrer sous ses vêtements, lui glacer la peau.

 _A storm will arise But you must not worry_

L'air envoûtant lui restait dans la tête. Il ouvrit les paupières et observa la Lune, belle, ronde et lumineuse. Avec un simple t-shirt sur le dos, il crevait de froid, mais ça lui faisait un bien fou. L'air glacial figea ses réflexions pour ne laisser qu'un silence apaisant.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était plus complètement retrouvé seul. Il évitait ces situations, généralement. Ses pensées devenaient trop crues, trop réelles, trop dures à supporter, et il n'y avait rien pour le détourner du tourbillon d'idées noires qui prenait place dans sa tête. Il ne pouvait jamais arrêter de penser, penser, penser encore. Il se battait conte lui-même dans l'espoir de faire taire le flot incessant de paroles.  
Il avait trouvé un moyen de rendre ces moments plus supportables. Il buvait pour avoir quelque chose d'autre dans la tête. Une mer d'idées floues, colorées et vagues. Des idées qui étaient douces, enivrantes, mais qui tâchaient toujours un peu plus son esprit, qui lui collaient à la peau. Un fardeau qui était néanmoins plus léger à porter que celui de ses sombres réflexions.

Et puis Théo était arrivé. Une vraie tornade. Il avait foutu tout ce qu'il y avait dans l'esprit et l'âme de Blaise dans un puits sans fond pour le remplacer par un espace vide. Blanc. Sans défaut. Une toile qui offrait une infinité de possibilités. Une place qu'ils avaient remplis peu à peu ensemble, avec de la musique, des rêves, de la liberté, des baisers et une centaine de souvenir. C'était réel, éblouissant.

 _Who are you, who are you, who are you?_

Blaise savait qui il était. Et ce pour la première fois depuis très longtemps.

* * *

« Théo ? »

« Hum ? »

Le brun était allongé sur le lit de Blaise, un classique de la littérature en main, comme à son habitude. Le métis, habillé d'un jogging de sport et d'un sweat gris venait juste de revenir d'une course à pied matinale.

« Tu veux savoir un truc bizarre ? »

Théo haussa les épaules.

« Si ça peut te faire taire une bonne fois pour que je puisse continuer de lire, vas-y. »

Blaise sourit malicieusement. Il s'approcha lentement de Théo et vint prendre son livre des mains. Il le déposa sur la table de chevet et avant que le brun n'ait pu prononcer une parole, il captura ses lèvres dans un baiser. Théo fut surpris une demi-seconde avant de se laisser porter. Ils se séparèrent quelques secondes

après, un sourire sur le visage.  
« Depuis qu'on est ensemble, on a plus touché à une seule cigarette. »

* * *

C'était leur dernier jour en Ecosse. Leur voyage de deux semaines pendant lequel ils avaient visités les plus beaux recoins d'Irlande, d'Islande, du Pays de Galle, d'Angleterre et finalement d'Ecosse touchait à sa fin. Installés au sommet d'une plaine, ils observaient en silence le lever du soleil.

« J'aimerais qu'on ne retourne pas à Londres. »  
Théo et ses phrases crèvent cœur. Ses phrases qui retournent l'esprit de Blaise, qui le font rêver ou qui lui logent une balle dans la poitrine. Qui ouvrent des plaies.

Blaise inspira.

« On a tous le temps pour partir. Où on voudra. Quand on voudra. »

Blaise ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais lui aussi avec une grande réserve de munitions à portée de lèvre. Qui atteignaient Théo en pleine tête, faisait s'écrouler son esprit sur le sol et le laissant chancelant mais toujours en vie.

Plus en vie que jamais.

* * *

Il ouvre les paupières à moitié. On l'a réveillé.

Il a entendu la sonnerie du téléphone de Théo pendant quelques secondes. Le brun avait réagi rapidement et l'avait mis en silencieux mais le métis avait quand même été tiré de son profond sommeil. Il mit quelque temps à analyser ce qui venait de le réveiller avant de se retourner doucement. Il était exténué. C'était certain, il n'allait pas rester éveillé bien longtemps.

Il vit alors Théo se lever du lit, ramasser ses affaires et s'habiller en deux secondes. Enfin, il croyait. Les formes bougeaient devant lui dans tous les sens. Il avait un mal de crâne atroce. Il ne se souvenait même plus pourquoi.

Théo partait. Son cerveau avait réussi à comprendre cela. Le brun avait repris tous ses vêtements et avait posé sa capuche sur sa tête lorsqu'il jeta un regard vers Blaise. Il le vit éveillé. Alors, il vint doucement près de lui. Blaise sentit son odeur. Les cheveux bruns vinrent le titiller lorsque Théo se pencha pour l'embrasser.

« Rendors-toi. Tout va bien. »

Théo était un menteur. Un excellent menteur. La seule personne au monde qui pouvait faire croire que tout allait bien à Blaise Zabini, alors que ce n'était absolument pas le cas.

Blaise l'écouta. Il ferma les paupières et, même avec un mauvais pressentiment inexplicable lui tenaillant la poitrine, il finit par sombrer dans un sommeil profond.

Avait-il rêvé ? Théo était-il bien partit ? Il avait carrément cru qu'il s'était évanoui dans l'air. Mais s'était-il seulement réellement éveillé ? Blaise n'en savait rien.

Les épisodes se mélangeaient dans sa tête, lorsqu'il repensait à cette nuit.

La seule chose dont il était certain, c'était d'avoir vu Théo pleurer. En réalité ou dans un de ses cauchemars, il n'en avait aucune idée.

* * *

Blaise jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à l'écran de son portable. Il n'avait pas de nouvelles de Théo depuis presque quatre jours. Il n'était pas du genre à s'inquiéter. Il était plutôt du style à laisser passer. Il incarnait la patience. Sauf lorsqu'il s'agissait de Théo.

Durant les neuf mois qui avaient suivis leur première rencontre, il ne passait pas plus de trois jours sans le voir. Ils se croisaient systématiquement par hasard, au début. Et puis les tours en voiture avaient commencé. Ensuite, Théo était venu chez lui. Dormait quatre jours sur sept, généralement. Blaise avait été surpris, mais il s'était rendu compte qu'une sorte de routine s'était installée entre eux. Et, étrangement, ça ne lui faisait pas peur.

Avec un soupir, il fut prêt à mettre son téléphone dans sa poche lorsqu'il sonna. Sa poitrine se réchauffa mais il redescendit sur terre lorsqu'il se rendit compte que c'était Draco. Il hésita à décrocher. Ils ne s'étaient plus parlé depuis un mois et demi, depuis cette soirée où il avait failli envoyer Pucey six pieds sous terre.

« Allo ? »

Il avait tout de même décroché. Draco restait Draco.

« _Zabini. Je…je sais pas si…_ »

Blaise fronça les sourcils. Durant tout le long de leur amitié, c'était la première fois qu'il entendait Draco lui parler sans son assurance et son aisance habituelle.

« Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a, Draco ? »

Le blond se tut. Et lorsqu'il recommença à parler, Blaise sentit une pointe glacée s'enfoncer dans sa cage thoracique.

« _Il avait vraiment eu des problèmes d'argent avec ce mec, Rivers. Il…putain, Blaise… Il lui a tiré dessus. L'autre. Et…_ »

Le cerveau du métis commençait à fixer les liens entre eux.

« _Il s'est noyé. Rivers l'a…l'a… Il l'a fait. Je voulais te le dire avant que tu n'entendes ça partout. Je suis vraiment désolé, Blaise. Je…je savais que Nott était un mec bien et… et que tu tenais à lui et …_ »

Jamais, de sa vie entière, Blaise n'aurait cru entendre un jour Draco Malfoy pleurer.

« De quoi tu parles, Draco ? »

Oh, il le savait bien. Il avait compris.

Le déni. C'était une des premières phases, il avait lu ça quelque part.

« _Théo est mort. Je suis vraiment désolé, Blaise. Je suis tellement désolé..._ »

Le téléphone de Blaise s'écrasa sur le sol. La communication coupa. Et Blaise, lui, chuta en Enfer.

Il eut tout d'abord l'impression que la pièce tanguait. Il se sentit anesthésié d'un seul coup. Tout était flou. Etrangement, il ne ressentait absolument rien. Son cerveau était vide, ses pensées étaient absentes et son cœur s'était arrêté de battre.

 _Mort._

 _Noyé._

Alors, elle vint. Insidieuse, atroce, brûlante. Mortelle.

La douleur.

Son ventre et sa poitrine irradiaient. Son corps prit conscience qu'il ne recevait plus d'air et tenta de faire reprendre une respiration normale à Blaise, en vain. Il suffoquait. Il ne tint pas plus de deux secondes debout. Ses genoux lâchèrent, rencontrèrent le carrelage. Il était parcouru de spasmes incontrôlables. Il entendait vaguement en arrière-plan la voix de Draco lui répéter les mêmes paroles dans une litanie insupportable.

 _Il lui a tiré dessus._

Finalement, les balles étaient devenues réelles. Avaient vraiment déchiré la poitrine de Théo. Avaient fait couler le sang, sans espoir de cicatrisation. Elles avaient aussi bien atteint Théo que Blaise. Sa cage thoracique explosait.

 _Je suis désolé..._

 _Je suis désolé..._

 _Théo est mort._

Ses lèvres laissèrent échapper un gémissement de souffrance. Sa tête allait exploser. La douleur semblait avoir pris possession de tout son système nerveux. Il la sentit s'infiltrer partout, sournoise et brûlante. Il n'avait jamais vécu quelque chose d'aussi douloureux, d'aussi réel, d'aussi dévastateur. Pourtant, à cet instant, son corps ne semblait ne connaitre que ça.

 _Théo_

En flashs successifs, il revit ses yeux verts profonds, son sourire, ses cheveux, son torse. Il entendit son rire emplir ses pensées, il lui sembla sentir son parfum naturel, ses lèvres brûlaient des baisers autrefois partagés. La sensation de sa peau contre la sienne était encore fraîchement ancrée dans son organisme mais il savait bien qu'elle allait finir par s'évanouir, comme tout le reste.

Ce fut trop. Blaise finit par ne plus rien voir, ne plus rien entendre, ne plus rien ressentir.

Il sombra, s'engouffra dans un trou noir qui semblait durer une éternité.

* * *

Il voyait rouge, encore une fois. Partout. Sur ses mains, sur ses vêtements, sur le sol. Tout était rouge. Rouge sang. Et ça le délivrait.

La batte atterrit sur la mâchoire de Rivers dans un craquement. Blaise releva le bâton de bois, prit une inspiration et recommença à taper. Plus vite. Encore plus fort. Partout. D'un coup, il envoya valser certaines dents de l'homme blond hors de leur cavité buccale. Il s'acharna ensuite sur les rotules. Retourna au visage. Abattit la batte sur la poitrine. Bientôt, il fut à bout de souffle et Rivers ne bougeait presque plus.  
Il savait qu'il ne l'avait pas tué. Il l'entendait respirer. Plutôt, il l'entendait siffler.

« Difficile de respirer, pas vrai ? »

Il lâcha la batte. Il s'accroupit aux côtés de lui. Il l'entendit gémir encore plus fort. Blaise regarda la petite chose insignifiante et sanguinolente qu'était devenu l'homme. Soudain, il se saisit de la gorge de Rivers et la serra.

« Encore plus difficile, hein? Mais tu peux t'estimer heureux. Ça pourrait être pire. Je pourrais t'amener dehors. Et te balancer dans ta piscine. Tu te noierais. Doucement. Tu sentirais ton corps appeler l'air. Mais tu n'aurais pas la force de remonter à la surface. Et tu crèverais. Simplement. »

Il serra. Encore plus fort. La rage irradiait son corps, électrifiait tous ses membres. Il voulait le voir souffrir. Il voyait voir l'étincelle de vie disparaître derrière les yeux apeuré. Il le voulait mort.

Il relâcha légèrement la pression.

« Sauf que je peux pas. Parce que c'est pas ce qu'il aurait voulu, pas vrai ?»

Sa voix se brisa.

 _Théo_

La douleur de son souvenir fut si forte qu'il dû fermer les yeux pour le faire disparaître. C'était pas le moment de lâcher.

« Tu n'as même pas été capable de le faire toi-même. T'as engagé un mec qui a fait le sale boulot à ta place et qui va passer le reste de sa vie en prison. Il a de la chance. Lui, je l'ai pas sous la main. »

Il reprit la batte et leva le bras mais il s'arrêta lorsqu'il entendit Rivers parler.

« Pitié…pitié…pitié… »

Blaise le regarda avec indifférence. Il baissa le bras et résista à l'envie d'envoyer son pied dans les côtes de Rivers. Il se retourna, ferma les yeux quelques secondes et l'instant d'après il sortit de la grande maison, aussi facilement que lorsqu'il était entré. Il laissa la pluie tomber sur sa tête sans vouloir mettre sa capuche. Il observa sa voiture garée de l'autre côté de la route et tint fermement de sa main droite la batte de baseball. Il se dépêcha. Il commençait à avoir difficile à respirer, à bouger, à garder ses idées claires. Il ouvrit la portière, s'installa sur le siège conducteur, mis en route sa playlist aléatoire.

Heart Shaped Box envahit l'habitacle et Blaise sentit ses derniers remparts s'effondrer.

Il sentit tout d'abord ses épaules trembler. Ensuite, ses yeux s'humidifièrent et il tapa du poing sur le volant. Plusieurs fois. Kurt Cobain lui criait dans l'oreille, emplissait son esprit de plaintes déchirantes. Blaise s'arrêta, à bout de souffle, le visage décomposé, détruit par les sanglots.

Il saignait. Sa poitrine s'ouvrit en grand et son cœur qui avait cessé de battre depuis longtemps s'en échappa presque. Il lui restait quelques gouttes de sang dans le corps, plus beaucoup mais assez pour le tenir en vie jusqu'à l'endroit où il voulait aller.

Il alluma le moteur. Augmenta le volume de la radio. Démarra. Et laissa la route panser ses blessures.

* * *

Blaise accéléra.

Ses mains devenaient moites. Il resserra sa prise sur le volant en cuir. Son regard fixé droit devant lui, il ne pensait absolument plus à rien. Même plus à son t-shirt couvert de sang. Ni à la batte de baseball teintée de rouge sur le siège passager. Ni même plus à lui, pour quelques secondes, du moins. Il sentait tout son corps commencer à trembler mais il s'en fichait. Sa bottine noire était presque ancrée dans l'accélérateur. Loin devant lui se dessinait un des murs de béton de l'ancienne usine désaffectée. L'intérieur de sa voiture lui rappelait les centaines de paquet de cigarette qu'il avait terminé sur ce siège, les dizaines de souvenirs qu'il avait reliés à cette caisse et les quelques baisers volés après un tour en ville.

La pluie s'abattait sur le pare-brise avec violence et une unique larme roula sur sa joue.

Il savait ce qui allait arriver. D'habitude, il n'allait jamais aussi vite. D'habitude, il freinait à cet endroit précis. Il effectuait demi-tour contrôlé. Il faisait peur à Théo.  
Mais il ne freina pas.

Blaise tourna la tête et Théo, assis sur le siège passager, lui sourit. Le temps s'était arrêté. Théo disparu comme il était arrivé. Le métis expira.

La seconde d'après, le pare choc de la Maserati vint s'écraser contre le mur en béton.

* * *

 _« Je rêve de plein de chose. Je rêve que je vole. Je rêve que le monde est infini. Je rêve du paradis. Je rêve que je ne suis personne. Je rêve que tu es avec moi, tout le temps. Je rêve de liberté. Et toi, Blaise, tu rêves de quoi ?»_

 _« Je ne rêve jamais. »_

 _« J'y crois pas. Tu rêves. Tout le monde rêve. »_

 _« Je me souviens jamais de mes rêves. »_

 _« Alors invente-les. Si tu pouvais choisir, tu rêverais de quoi ? »_

 _« Je rêverais de la neige. Je rêverais de tout recommencer. Je rêverais en musique. Je rêverais comme dans la vraie vie. Pas comme dans un film. Je rêverais en ralentit. Je rêverais en couleurs douce. Je rêverais de toi. »_

* * *

Blaise ouvrit les yeux.

Il le vit arriver.  
Une vingtaine de mètres devant lui, portant son habituelle veste kaki et un pantalon noir.  
Théo se couvrait peu, en toute circonstance, même si, comme à l'instant, le thermomètre affichait moins 10 degrés et le sol était recouvert de presque 70 centimètres de neige.

Il ne savait plus exactement où il était. C'était comme s'il était arrivé ici soudainement, sans voyage.  
Il était juste là; il ne ressentait pas le besoin de se poser de question.  
Autour de lui, une simple étendue blanche. Une route, quelques câbles électriques. Un champ.  
Un sentiment de déjà-vu.  
Comme une carte postale qu'il aurait accrochée à son frigo longtemps auparavant et devant laquelle il serait passé tous les jours, sans tellement y faire attention.

Les événements qui avaient composés sa vie semblaient loin, trop loin, et beaucoup trop faciles à oublier. Cela ne lui déplaisait pas. En fait, c'était ce qu'il avait toujours voulu: repartir à zéro.

Une nouvelle chance s'offrait à Blaise Zabini. Finalement.

Théo était maintenant à quelques centimètres de lui.  
Blaise pouvait distinguer les cicatrices laissées par son passé. Elles marquaient chaque trait de son visage. Mais il savait qu'elles allaient finir par s'effacer. Les siennes aussi.

Ensemble, ils guériraient.

« Je suis pas en retard, cette fois. »

Blaise sourit à Théo. Il contourna le 4x4 Land Rover flambant neuf et vint s'installer sur le siège conducteur. Le brun s'engouffra à son tour dans la voiture blanche et Blaise alluma le moteur. Il regarda Théo, qui lui offrit un sourire plein de promesses, et lui prit la main. Les battements de leurs deux cœurs unis servaient de musique, cette fois.

Quelques secondes après avoir mis le moteur en marche, la voiture filait sur la route qui s'ouvrait devant eux. Elle s'étendait toujours plus loin, disparaissait à l'horizon, et pour Théo et Blaise, elle semblait ne jamais avoir de fin.

* * *

Le Zabnott, c'est la vie.  
Et voilà. Après quelques semaines (mois?) d'écriture, d'hésitation, de correction, de vérification, Maserati sort enfin. Ça soulage !  
J'essaierai d'écrire des trucs un peu plus joyeux pour après, je promet.  
Je tiens beaucoup à cette fic, et j'espère que vous l'aurez appréciée. Hésitez pas à laisser une Review, je répond, bien-sûr, à touuuut.  
Ah, et une petite dernière chose: c'est pas si évident, mais on peut prendre la fin de plusieurs manières différentes. Dites-moi comment vous la voyez, vous!  
Merci et à une prochaine fois, peut-être!  
ItsReyCobain


End file.
